


"Neyo, I'm a Lesbian." "I Thought You Were Tholothian?"

by malaxandrite



Series: Brothers All [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Neyo deserves to have some friends, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Sexuality, Stass Allie is a Lesbian, the Kaminoans didn't understand human sexuality so they just didn't tell the clones about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malaxandrite/pseuds/malaxandrite
Summary: There are some inappropriate rumors floating around the 91st Reconnaissance Corps, rumors that Commander Neyo has to put and end too.
Relationships: Stass Allie & CC-8826 | Neyo
Series: Brothers All [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	"Neyo, I'm a Lesbian." "I Thought You Were Tholothian?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little thing I wrote because I think Neyo is a really interesting character. 
> 
> Yes the title is from a vine I couldn't help myself

General Windu lends the 91st to General Allie while he heads back to Coruscant for a council emergency. It was supposed to be one campaign. Then it became two. Three. Until the 91st is as much hers as it is General Windu’s. The men like her, she gets along well with all of them, nat-borns and clones alike. Where General Windu is dependable and steadfast, she is sunshine and blooming flowers. 

Neyo tried to keep their working relationship professional, he really did, but he couldn’t exactly say no when she would come by his quarters with two cups of caf and asked to come in. She respects him, values his opinion, wants his input on everything. And it isn’t as if General Windu doesn’t do those things, General Allie just has a  _ presence _ to her that makes every action seem like more, somehow. 

Their friendship, as she likes to call it, has gotten to the point where rumors have started to float around the corps. Rumours that Neyo can not let stand. They are, not only, unprofessional, but insulting to General Allie’s position as a Jedi Master. 

Neyo hesitates in front of the door to General Allie’s quarters, hand poised to knock, yet he can’t bring himself to do it. This doesn’t fall strictly within his duties, although the rumours are of things that are strongly prohibited and violate the chain of command, they’re not true and, therefore, he has no obligation to address them unless they become a problem. 

But before he has the chance to knock, the door slides open, revealing the Jedi in question. “Oh, Neyo!” She says, eyebrows high on her forehead. “Can I help you with something?” 

Neyo clears his throat, feeling a blush heat up his cheeks, “Yes, General. There is something I need to speak to you about.” His eyes flick to the inside of her quarters. “In private.” 

“Of course,” she says, stepping aside to let him in, her near permanent smile plastered on her face. Her quarters are homey in a way Neyo wouldn’t expect of a Jedi. Based on what he’s observed of General Windu, Jedi are minimalistic and don’t put much value in material possessions, aside their lightsaber. But General Allie appears to be the complete opposite. The shelves above her desk are cluttered with trinkets from the various planets they’ve been sent to. And there is a series of holo-pics of her and her cousin, the late General Gallia, displayed on her desk. Her bed is piled high with colorful, woven blankets and pillows, not the GAR standard, paper-thin sheets and blanket that he has on his own. 

“Neyo?” She asks, peeking into his field of vision. He draws his eyes away and looks at her, a rush of nerves washing over him as he is reminded of why he is here. 

“Right, yes…” He’s a CC, one of the best the program has ever produced, but there had been no training for anything like this, and Neyo finds himself feeling nervous. “There have been some… rumours circulating around the corps lately.” 

She tilts her head, looking at him fondly. “Rumours?” 

“Yes, rumours… rumours about you, sir… and um… me.” Her brow furrows in concern.

“What about us?” 

He looks down, embarrassment forcing his eyes away. “Some members of the 91st are… under the assumption that you and I are engaged in-- in an intimate relationship.” 

Neyo waits for the fallout, for the anger and the disgust as such accusations, but they never come. All is silent for one terribly long moment. And then, just before he is going to ask what she thinks, the general bursts out laughing. 

His head whips up as she doubles over, clutching her stomach as if it hurts. Neyo feels so,  _ so _ lost. She should be insulted, ordering him out of her quarters, disgusted by his mere presence before her, but instead she’s treating this like it's a big joke. The shame of not knowing what to do, not being able to fall back on any regulations or orders, bubbles up, and by the time General Allie’s peals of laughter are subsiding he’s crumbling in on himself. 

General Allie rights herself, wiping tears from her eyes. “Oh, Neyo…” He feels his hackles rise,  _ what is he not getting? _ She looks at him and immediately backtracks. “Oh-- oh, Neyo, no. I’m not laughing at you, no. It’s just-- it’s just, well… Neyo, I’m a lesbian.” 

His mind blanks, not comprehending, “I thought you were Tholothian?” 

She blinks at him.. “Lesbian isn’t a species, or a race. It means that…” she trails off, suddenly sheepish, “it means that I’m only attracted to women or the equivalent of women in other species.” Neyo just stares. General Allie cocks an eyebrow. “Did the Kaminoans really not teach you about sexuality?” 

“Only medics receive that kind of training.” 

She leans in, eyes going wide. “They tell you  _ nothing _ ?” She says it like it’s the biggest crime in the galaxy. 

“It was not deemed as necessary.” 

“Oh, Neyo…” He looks down, ashamed at his ignorance. The general doesn’t say any more on the subject.

“You um-- you aren’t insulted?” He asks, meeting her eyes again. “By the rumours?” 

“Insulted that the troops think that I’m sleeping with a clone or that I’m sleeping with you?” 

Neyo feels the flush on his cheeks spread down his neck and chest. “I was more thinking you’d be insulted that they think you're breaking your vows.” General Allie doesn’t reply, just gives him a puzzled look. “You Jedi, you’re not allowed to have relationships, attachments.” 

“Oh!” She chirps, back going straight, and she rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. “They’re-- they’re more guidelines, really…” 

“But General Windu said…” 

“The code is… its, uh, subjective…” Neyo considers this. It makes sense that within an organization as large as the Jedi Order there would be some variation in interpretation of their beliefs. General Allie looks down at her shoes, shoulders hunched up around her ears defensively.

“I-- I’m making you uncomfortable.” Neyo states, and the general’s eyes meet his again, “I’ll be leaving, then, sir, you have my sincerest apologies.” General Allie looks like she wants to say something but she stays silent as Neyo slips out the door. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!!  
> This work plays into something that happens later in the series so if the ending felt a little like a cliff-hanger that's why  
> And yes I know that all sexualities are inclusive of non-binary people but I didn't think a full essay on gender and sexuality would have fit well within this so...


End file.
